


Glass

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm really not sure how to tag this, Poetry, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth, non-rhyming poetry, or lack thereof, this is sad and angsty I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came out of nowhere while I was working on a different poem. Enjoy. (or cry. either one works.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere while I was working on a different poem. Enjoy. (or cry. either one works.)

I am made of glass,

A display case for my shame.

Everything I am belongs to other eyes,

Other minds prey on my insides.

I am fragile, cracked,

A vessel filled and emptied too many times.

Why do you keep gluing my pieces back together?

What’s the use of these old shards

That only leave your fingers bloody?

Just bury them all beneath the dirt;

That is all I was ever worth.

Let me lie where I belong, let my absence heal your hurt.


End file.
